


No one can save me

by mrsbillyhargrove



Series: The Harringrove Depression Series™ [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: I live for Harringrove, It's my first work, M/M, Sorry guys, love yall, sorry if its trash, the duffer brothers literally threw Billy at me and it changed my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbillyhargrove/pseuds/mrsbillyhargrove
Summary: Steve is on his way to end his life.Turns out he's not the only one.





	No one can save me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! SO this is my first work. Sorry it's so depressing. Was inspired by other fanfic. If you like it, please leave kudos, if no the please leave comments so that I can get better. Also if it sucks, sorry about that I've failed like every essay I've written so far.

Steve was on his way to end his life. The nightmares had finally become too much. He had written letters to the party and his parents, with the usual crap about how none of this was their fault and shit. He had walked here, so that his parents wouldn't have to tow his car back. He had planned this for months.

What he hadn't planned was someone being there in the woods near the quarry, which is where we was headed to.

And what he also hadn't planned wasn't who that person was.

None other than Billy Hargrove. The same guy who has fucking beat his face in. The same guy who had his own issues, which he found out when he found Billy trying to hang himself.

Steve was walking through the woods when he heard someone talking to them self. 

"That's right dad, I'm not gonna deal with your bullshit anymore. Fuck you."

Steve walked towards the voice, and when he saw its owner, he nearly screamed.

It was Billy Hargrove. Billy FUCKING HARGROVE. 

Steve was just about to walk away until he saw what was in Billy's hands. Rope. He was about to walk away again until he saw what Billy was doing with the rope. Tying a noose. A fucking noose. What was he going to do with a noose? 

Steve walked closer. He hid behind a tree to watch from a safe distance. Billy put the noose around his neck, and climbed on top of a chair that Steve didn't notice at first. He was just about to jump until Steve sprung from his hiding place.

"Don't!"

Steve grabbed Billy, took off the noose, and set him down on the ground, all wholes Billy was cursing him out.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!?!? YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!!!! WHO THE FUCK- oh. Harrington? The fuck?"

Billy looked Steve in the eyes. Steve noticed how blue Billy's eyes were. He also noticed how his hair was now short. He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I should be asking YOU what the fuck!! You can't just try to kill your self!!" 

Billy looked confused.

"Why the fuck do you care? I beat your face in! I'm a piece of shit! I could've killed you Harrington... I've felt guilty ever since."

Steve gasped. Billy felt guilty? The fuck?

"Wait wait, so you felt guilty about what you did, so you tried to kill yourself?!?" 

Billy looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Well it's not the ONLY reason. I've got issues at- wait why am I telling YOU all this."

Steve gave Billy a look.

"Ummm maybe because I fucking saved your life?!? Come on, tell me what happened. You look like shit."

Steve hadn't really looked at Billy until after he said he looked like shit. Billy had a black eye, his lip was split, and he had a cut over his eyebrow.

"Look, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? Especially not the cops."

Steve looked at Billy.

"Wait, the COPS?! Billy how bad is this?"

Billy rolled his eyes.

"Just fucking promise please."

"Okay okay I promise."

"Good. Okay so," Billy looked away. "It wasn't only cause I felt guilty about what I did to you. Look, I'm gonna be totally honest, my dad beats the shit out of me. He has ever since my mom died, which was when I was five."

Billy looked at Steve to see if he was still listening. Steve nodded to show he was.

"Well tonight," Billy sighed. "Tonight was the worst beating I've ever had." Billy looked away again. "Today was my Mom's birthday. So right when I got home from school, I went into my room, laid down, and cried. He walked in, saw me crying said only faggots cry so I guess my son is a faggot, then started beating me. It was-" Billy was cut off by his own sob. Steve reached out and held him close. Billy was so consumed by his sobs that he didn't notice.

"That sounds terrible Billy, I'm sorry. And look, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you man. And if he EVER touches you again, let me know. I may or may not have a nail bat for him."

Billy laughed. "Thanks Steve. For everything."

"I didn't do much."

"Yeah you did. You saved me."


End file.
